


hourglass sifts a drift of goldpieces

by KiriKay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Self Indulgent As Fuck, This is disgustingly sweet, bc this poor ship needs some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay
Summary: Everyone's day started differently, Ringo supposed, but he thought that his mornings had to be the best all around.A typical morning between Ryuya and Ringo





	hourglass sifts a drift of goldpieces

**Author's Note:**

> hi i rly lowkey love this ship so i will make pure uplifting content or die trying
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [ethras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethras/pseuds/Ethras) who is probably rly done with me rn but im lov her and make her wholesome content so that shes not allowed to murder me one day
> 
> if u catch any mistakes pls do tell !!!
> 
> title taken from ["Dark Wood, Dark Water"](http://www.angelfire.com/tn/plath/dark.html) by Sylvia Plath

Everyone's day started differently, Ringo supposed, but he thought that his mornings had to be the best all around.

Ringo wasn't really a morning person, but idol work had made him a  _ wake up when you need to and deal with it _ kind of person. Ryuya  _ was _ a morning person; better said, he was a  _ wake up at the ass-crack of dawn and exercise _ kind of morning person.

When Ryuya woke up and left their bed, he always managed to wake Ringo up regardless of how careful he was. They drifted together in sleep, and pulling away to get up was always a struggle since Ringo had a tendency to  _ cling _ . Ringo would stir and moan at the loss of warmth everytime, and every time Ryuya would tuck him in a little tighter. Depending on how awake Ringo was, he would demand a kiss; this morning, Ringo taps his cheek clumsily, and Ryuya obliges. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin there, then to Ringo’s forehead, eyebrow, eyelashes, nose. Ringo smiles dreamily.

“See you soon.” Ryuya says, pushing Ringo’s hair gently to the side. Ringo hums and goes slack as he falls asleep once more.

Ryuya had installed a gym in the spare room when they had moved in together despite Ringo specifically having found a place only a few blocks away from a  _ real _ gym.

“You're ridiculous.” Ringo had said as he helped Ryuya set up a treadmill.

“I just don't want to be far from you,” Ryuya had teased, tugging a short pink curl.

“Don't make fun of me!”

“I'm not.”

The gym had lived despite Ringo’s protests, and Ryuya used it until around 7 am. That’s when Ringo’s alarm went off, shaking him awake and out of his comfortable bed bundle. Ringo rolled out of bed like an adorable mess every morning, and Ryuya was always amazed at the organized beauty that came out of the other end of the next 30 minutes. Ringo knocks on the open door of the gym, stilled ruffled and leaning against the doorway. Ryuya mentally started the 30 minute countdown.

“Times up.” Ringo calls out, even though he can tell Ryuya’s almost done with his cool down.

“You look lovely today.”

Ringo grins, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his sleep shirt. Prone to cold, even through summer, Ringo slept in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, worn-down, soft, and pale with time.

“You look like a treat.” Ringo shoots back, laughing as Ryuya flusters. “Go shower already, hot stuff.”

With that Ringo goes to the kitchen to start on some coffee. Coffee was always first, regardless of how much time they had in a morning, because Ringo couldn't quite function without it. Once it's brewing, he starts on some rice; he always starts breakfast, but never manages to finish it before Ryuya’s shooing him into the bathroom. Ryuya’s already dressed up in his suit sans the jacket, which he’s draping over the back of a chair for later.

Ringo  _ does _ manage to make two mugs of coffee, taking one into the bathroom and leaving the other for Ryuya-- some cream and sugar to offset the strong taste, but not much, just how he liked it. Ringo drains his mug before he even manages to open the tap, giving it a quick wash before starting on his routine. Teeth, face, clothes, hair, eye makeup, foundation, and lips were always last, after breakfast. The price for sleeping in was having to shower late at night, but Ringo didn't mind much.

“Again, looking lovely.” Ryuya says when he sees Ringo step out into the kitchen again, and Ringo gives a little twirl, the long curls of his wig bouncing energetically. Ryuya offers a bowl with rice and eggs as Ringo gets close.

“Thank you. I could  _ still _ eat you up.” Ringo teases, taking the bowl and leaning up towards Ryuya.

Ryuya sighs, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to Ringo’s lips. Ringo smiles and returns it, pleased and warm.

“Don't distract me or we'll be late.” Ryuya finally says, breaking the kiss.

“I guess we'll just have to eat fast.” Ringo teases, cutting a piece of egg with his chopsticks and holding it up to Ryuya’s mouth.

Ryuya eats diligently and Ringo laughs before feeding himself, stealing sips from Ryuya’s coffee. He always purposefully made more for Ryuya, knowing he'd finish his own off too quick and keep craving more; Ryuya knew as much too. Ryuya pretends not to notice Ringo’s little pleased noises.

Ringo washes out their plates and mugs while Ryuya shrugs into his suit jacket. Ringo hums while he washes and after a minute, Ryuya starts humming along. Ryuya didn't sing anymore, but Ringo knew he could still sing  _ pretty _ well for someone who was out of practice.

“I have a shoot today right after classes.” Ryuya reminds Ringo, and Ringo snaps his fingers twice.

“Think it'll drag on too late?”

“Probably not, but you never know.”

“Well, I'll hold out hope,” Ringo says while drying his hands. “And if all goes well at your shoot, we'll have a nice night.”

“Is that a promise?”

Ryuya crowds Ringo against the counter, straightening out the shoulders of his turtleneck when he turns.

“Only if you manage to get back at a decent time, of course.” Ringo demurs, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Leave it to you to talk about decency as if you possessed it.”

“Wow,  _ rude _ .”

Ringo huffs at Ryuya’s laugh, gently batting at his shoulder.

“A weaker man would crumble at that glare.” Ryuya teases, pressing his thumb against Ringo’s chin.

“Yeah? Only an idiot falls in love with it.”

Ringo laughs at Ryuya’s offended look and he slips out of Ryuya’s grasp.

“Chop chop Ryu, don't let me distract you ~!”

They go on a final sweep, collecting paperwork and keys and phones, before tangling back together at the front door. Ringo presses fluttering kisses to Ryuya’s face, much to Ryuya’s put-on consternation.

“One more before I put on my lipstick,” Ringo insists like he does every morning, and like every morning, Ryuya dutifully delivers.

Ryuya had a specific talent for kissing that Ringo never got tired of; it was just as diligent as Ryuya usually was with things he cared about, but it was laced with slow burn intentions. It felt like he would gladly spend  _ hours _ just kissing Ringo and taking him apart if he could. Ringo wasn't nearly as intense, but he knew for a fact that he didn't disappoint either. Pouring every ounce of frenzied adoration from his lips into Ryuya’s would make due until they could see each other like this again.

“Good morning.” Ryuya breathes out against Ringo’s flushed lips.

“Mornin’.” Ringo replies, cheery yet soft.

Ringo’s morning officially ended when he finally put on his first swipe of lipstick in the hallway mirror, but it really couldn't be beat.

**Author's Note:**

> so cute im crei
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) if u wanna chitter chatter with me abt the babs


End file.
